


First Snow

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: The reader invites Jack on a hunt. Jack gets to experience his first snow, and his first kiss.





	First Snow

Warnings: None, just fluff

Fic:

“Jack?” you question, trying to gain his attention.

“Oh, hi, Y/N,” he says, looking up from his laptop.

“Hey, um, I was wondering, if you’re not too busy, if maybe you’d want to go on a hunt with me?” you ask him nervously. You’d worked with Jack before, but the two of you had never been alone on a hunt before. Your crush on him didn’t make things any easier either.

“Really?” Jack asks with a smile.

“Yeah,” you answer, “Sam and Dean have been going on about not hunting without a partner and I could really use your help.”

“Sam and Dean sidelined me because they don’t think I’m ready for a real hunt,” Jack tells you as he slumps back into his seat, his smile fading, “Ever since I lost my powers, I’m useless. You’re probably better off taking someone else.”

“That isn’t true, Jack,” you tell him, “You just have a lot to learn, but that doesn’t make you useless. If you come with me, maybe I could teach you a thing or two.”

“You’re sure you want me to go with you?” he asks, “There are plenty of other hunters here now and they all have more experience than me.”

“I’m positive,” you tell him, “Plus, everyone has to start somewhere, right?” Jack’s smile returns and he sets his laptop to the side, completely forgotten.

You give him advice on what to pack as you fill him in on the case. Several couples have gone missing over the last two weeks while camping in the Rocky Mountains. Local authorities have claimed that bears are the likely culprits, but you disagree. The bodies of the victims haven’t been found and the attacks sound like the work of a wendigo to you.

Once you and Jack are all packed, you carry your bags to your car. Jack follows close behind, lugging your camping equipment. Finally, you settle behind the wheel of your car, Jack in the passenger’s seat, and you head out for your hunt.

“I’ve never been camping before,” Jack reminds you, “What’s it like?”

“Well, we’ll be sleeping on the ground, so it’s not going to be as comfortable as sleeping in a bed,” you tell him, “Plus it’s snowing in the mountains right now and tents aren’t the warmest form of shelter.”

“Snowing?” he asks excitedly, “I’ve seen snow in movies, but never in real life.” His enthusiasm makes you smile. He asks you question after question about anything and everything that pops into his head. You answer them as best you can, trying to keep up with the rapid fire questions.

The drive is a long one, but you decide to keep going, only stopping for a quick dinner before continuing on. It’s late when you reach the camping grounds and a blanket of snow covers the ground. While you fill out a permit, you send Jack ahead to carve protective Anasazi symbols on the trees around where you’d be sleeping.

Once you’ve filled out your permit, you head back to your car and grab your camping gear. The snow crunches beneath your feet as you walk. When you arrive at the campsite with gear in tow, you find that Jack has made quick work of the symbols and before long he’s helping you set up the tent.

“Where should I set up my tent?” Jack asks.

“Oh, um, I only brought one tent,” you tell him, “I thought we could share and it would be warmer that way. I’m sorry, I should have thought to ask if you were okay with that before we left the bunker.”

Jack tells you that he doesn’t mind and helps you to fill the tent with the sleeping bags and copious amounts of blankets you had brought along. While you work, Jack gets distracted by the snow. He grabs a small handful of the fluffy white powder and examines it in the light of his headlamp, watching as it melts in his hand. You sit inside the tent and try to stay warm as Jack examines another handful of snow.

“The snow is pretty,” Jack says, “I like it!”

“I like it too,” you tell him with a smile. Suddenly Jack shivers violently and begins to cough. “Jack, are you all right?” you ask, worried. He turns away and continues to cough as he holds out his hand toward you, indicating not to come any closer.

“I’m fine,” he says when his coughing fit is through, “Probably just the cold.”

“Come here,” you instruct, “You need to stay warm and get some rest. We can start hunting tomorrow.”

Jack nods in agreement and climbs inside the tent with you. He settles down as you zip the flaps of the tent closed. You both opt to sleep in the clothes you’d been wearing; you could change in the morning. Using your headlamp for light, you slip into your own sleeping bag and pull up the blankets around you to make yourself warm and cozy. You turn off your headlamp and Jack does the same, leaving you both in relative darkness.

The sleeping bag rustles as Jack moves closer to you. You feel the heat coming off of him as his back presses against your own. He asks if it’s all right for him to sleep so close and you tell him yes. You smile to yourself as you quickly drift off to sleep.

***

When you wake it’s still dark, but now you’re shivering. Turning over, you reach out for Jack and find him missing. The sleeping bag he had left behind is cold. Wrapping a heavy blanket around yourself, you crawl to the door of the tent and zip it open. The first thing you notice is the glow of a campfire and snowflakes reflecting the light as they fall. Jack sits on a log with his back to you not far away from the tent, his hands extended toward the fire.

“Where did you learn to do that?” you ask as you make your way toward him. Looking down at him, you notice the snow that’s accumulated in his hair. Reaching out, you ruffle his hair so that the snow falls from it.

“Youtube,” he answers with a shrug, “I also learned how to pick a lock and hotwire a car.”

“Good to know,” you laugh, “Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all,” Jack replies. You sit beside him, the fire warning you.

“Couldn’t sleep?” you question.

“I heard a noise,” Jack explains, “I thought it could be the wendigo, but it was only a deer. When I realized it was snowing, I decided to stay up and watch for a little while.”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” you ask.

“Very,” Jack answers. When you notice him shiver, you move closer to his side and share your blanket with him.

“You should have woken me up,” you chide him as you snuggle in closer, “I don’t want you fighting a wendigo on your own.”

“You just seemed so peaceful,” Jack says, “I didn’t want to disturb you.” Jack’s arm slips around your shoulders. He’s hesitant as if he’s waiting for you to tell him to stop. You do nothing of the sort. His other hand reaches up to brush a strand of hair behind your ear. Jack smiles nervously when you look up at him. “Y/N,” he begins, “Could I … would it be all right if I were to, um, kiss you?”

His request brings a smile to your lips. Jack is more nervous than you’ve ever seen him and the longer you make him wait for an answer the more nervous he gets. “I’d like that, Jack,” you answer him, making him smile in return.

Reaching up, you cup his cheek and lean in. You let Jack close the distance and your eyes flutter shut as he presses his lips to yours. The kiss starts slow and gentle, but it isn’t long before Jack wants more. His hands fist into your clothes and you thread your fingers into his hair. Tilting your head, you allow Jack to deepen the kiss. He pulls you closer, holding you tightly as the snow softly drifts around you both.


End file.
